Chica embarazada
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: Songfic - con el tema de Gloria Trevi "Chica embarazada". Cómo pudo ocurrirle algo así, aún era muy joven. Pero despues de 5 pruebas, era oficial: estaba embarazada. Pésimo summary.


**Hace unos días que vi el tráiler de TDM y debo decir que no había estado tan emocionada desde… bueno, desde que salió TDA,lol.**

**Estoy trabajando en otro capitulo de Retos estúpidos per estaba escuchando una canción de Gloria Trevi y me entró rápidamente la idea, espero que la disfruten y las criticas son bienvenidas.**

**Quiero que me digan en un review quien pensaban que era la chica, más tarde pareja, de la que hablo en el fic. See ya.**

**Disclaimer: Isla del Drama no me pertenece... aún. Tampoco "Chica embarazada" de Gloria Trevi**

.........................................................................................................................................

Miraba una y otra vez el objeto que sostenía en mi mano, no podía creer que algo así me ocurriera. Al principio pensé que podría ser un error debido a las hormonas pero, después de 5 pruebas, era oficial: estaba embarazada…

_Esto que tú ves_

_que escondo aquí adentro_

_es parte de una estupidez_

_por no usar el cerebro._

Como pude haber sido tan irresponsable para no darme cuenta de lo que hacía, como pude olvidarme de los anticonceptivos que, por si fuera poco, llevaba en el bolsillo. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento y ahora no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba por venir.

_me olvidé de las pastillas,_

_los condones me valían,_

_todo por la calentura_

_de querer coger!_

Sólo tengo 17 años, que voy a hacer con mi vida y con la de un bebé que, ni siquiera se, si quiero tener. He pensado seriamente en practicarme un aborto pero aun no se si me arrepentiré algún día de ello.

_No quiero un bebé,_

_y menos mantenerlo,_

_simplemente me acosté_

_porque quería hacerlo..._

_ahora pienso en el aborto_

_y qué tal si me equivoco?_

_sé que nunca en la vida_

_me perdonaré..._

Ayer fui con mis 2 mejores amigas a platicarles de mi "asuntito", ambas se preocuparon mucho por mi pero supieron levantarme al ánimo _"¿Sabes si será niño o niña?", ¿Cómo lo llamarás?, Luego iremos juntas a comprar ropita para el bebé_. Lamentablemente, mis amigas son una cosa, pero mi novio y, aún peor, mi papá son quienes me preocupan, no se como reaccionarán. ¿Y si mi novio me abandona?, no, el me ama, el nunca haría eso… ¿O sí?

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

Tengo 3 meses de embarazada y aún no se lo digo a nadie más, las chicas y yo fuimos a comprar cosas básicas para el bebé: Una de ellas me compró un atuendo hermoso azul y la otra uno rosa. Ambas hicieron una apuesta de $30 dólares, donde la que adivinara el sexo sería la ganadora.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche puedo apostar a que fueron los mejores de mi vida, o por lo menos hasta realizarme aquellas pruebas con las cuales todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

_Si lo disfruté_

_ahora ni me acuerdo,_

_fué un momento de placer_

_que ahora aborrezco!_

4° mes, hoy me atreví a encararlo, lo cité enfrente del parque donde me pidió que fuera su novia. Aún sigo pensando en abortar, pero no se si tenga las agallas para hacerlo.

"_¿Qué te pasa linda?" _Fue lo único que escuché antes de salir corriendo del local, no podía decírselo, no sabía como. Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí su mano suavemente apresando mi muñeca, lentamente me atrajo hacia el hasta abrazarme _"¿Acaso quieres terminar con migo?" _preguntó, como podía siquiera pensar en ello. Negué con la cabeza "_¿Qué te pasa, entonces?_" Suspiré antes de responderle "_Estoy embarazada_" Sorpresa, el me abrazó más fuerte y me susurró al oído "_No tienes nada de que preocuparte, aquí estoy yo_" Al fin me sentía segura en sus brazos.

_y mi novio se hace menso,_

_yo le llamo y no lo encuentro,_

_pues resulta que ahora_

_no me quiere responder.._

Le oculté a mi papá mi estado por 5 meses_._ Utilizaba ropa holgada para disimularlo y ya no podía ocultarlo más. Reuní el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo. Al principio el se enfadó, pero lo que pasó, pasó **[Eso sonó como a una canción de no me acuerdo que grupo xD]**.

Hace unos meses fui con mi comprensible novio ha hacerme mi primer eco… no se que. El gel que me colocaron era frío y viscoso, ciertamente desagradable, pero toda esa sensación desapareció al ver a "nuestro" bebé plasmado en la pantalla del consultorio, mi novio no dejaba de jugar con mi vientre, haciéndole muecas o diciendo "_papi está aquí_". Eso me hacía sentir muy bien. Más alegría sentí al ver su expresión cuando supo que sería un niño.

_Decirle a mi papá_

_que siempre es tan violento,_

_y traer un niño más_

_sólo aumentara el censo_

_él es sólo una criatura_

_que jamás tendrá la culpa_

_de que sea un problema_

_para su mamá..._

Nunca me he quejado de mi figura, pero con esto del embarazo, mis caderas crecen mucho y los dolores de espalda son horribles, sin mencionar el continuo mareo y los calambres que me dan de ves en ves. Una de mis amigas me llevó a su casa para "_mostrarme algo_" y al llegar escuché un fuerte _sorpresa_. Mi propio babyshower. Fue una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido. Recibí muchísimas cosas, tales como ropita, juguetes, zapatos, muchos, pero muchos, pañales; e incluso una carriola por parte de mi madre y una cuna por parte de mi padre, quien no estaba presente a petición de mi madre.

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

No puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de orinar continuamente y mis antojos son fuera de lo común: pizza vegetariana con chocolate. ¡Que asco!

¡Hay no! ¡¡¡Mi fuente se rompió!!!

Papá me llevó rápido al hospital más cercano y llamó a mi novio, el cual llegó en no más de 15 minutos.

Las contracciones son horribles, mi bebé se muere por salir y los médicos no lo dejan. Me duele.

Finalmente después de 1, 2,3, perdí la cuenta después de la 4° hora de parto.

Tengo a mi bebé en brazos. Su padre y yo hemos decidido que su nombre será Dylan. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, la verdad es que a ambos nos gustó mucho.

Mis amigas llegaron en cuanto mi novio las llamó, el novio de una de ellas llevaba un peluche y unos globos que decían _Felicidades; _por otro lado, el chico punk, novio de mi otra amiga llevaba una corona de flores con un letrero en grande que decía _feliz barnitzba. _Mi amiga Courtney lo miraba de fijamente y el simplemente se excusaba "_¡Qué! Era la última que quedaba_". Era muy divertido ver a ese par discutir, siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

_Nunca imaginé_

_sentirme tan confusa!_

_tengo náuseas al comer,_

_parece que ando cruda..._

_voy perdiendo la figura_

_cuando crece mi cintura,_

_y también crece el temor_

_con ella mes a mes..._

Han pasado 2 años y mi pequeño Dylan ya sabe hablar y caminar torpemente. Mi novio me propuso matrimonio después de que mi pequeño naciera. Vivo tranquilamente en la casa en la playa que siempre soñé tener y Geoff vive a mi lado, como lo deseé desde que concebí a Dylan. Mi amiga, Gwen y su novio, Trent se casaron y esperan a su primer bebé. Mientras que Duncan piensa pedirle matrimonio a Courtney esta tarde, ayer se lo dijo a mi querido esposo.

Mi vida, desde que nació Dylan, no es como la planeé. Pero soy muy feliz. Geoff y yo tenemos planeado tener otro bebé próximamente.

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

_Chica, chica embarazada chica_

..............................................................................................................................................

**¿Adivinaron de quienes se trataban?**

**Admito que no es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora y que tal ves la redacción desde el Bridgette's pov no fue la mejor idea, pero en mi escuela estoy en un debate contra el aborto y quería escribir algo que tuviera relación. Pese a que está mal redactado, espero que "las" adolescentes que leemos estos fics nos demos cuenta de los riesgos que existen al quedar embarazada y abortar. Espero sean consientes de lo que leyeron.**

**El barnitzba (si es que así se escribe), para los que no sepan, es una fiesta judía.**

**Muy pronto actualizaré mi fic "Retos estúpidos". I promise.**

**Y gracias por los que siguen enviando retos.**


End file.
